Fleeting Moment
by FrogQueenLaurel
Summary: She can feel someone watching her. A shortcut through the woods proves to be...hot. Its definitely rated 'M'. A One Shot with promise...


**A/N: Ms. Meyer owns it all. The situations have been changed to allow me to live vicariously through her characters~**

Being the new girl in town was a pain in the ass. Especially when you have zero social skills. But here I am, fresh off the plane and trying to find my way around. I walked into town to see what they have to feed my reading addiction. No bookstore to speak of, perhaps the library will be of some use.

Looking around, that's highly unlikely. All it is is one big room with a handful of shelves. I walk around gazing at the poor excuse of a library. As I walk up and down the few isles, I can feel a tingling on the back of my neck. It's as if something is trying to bury itself into me. I'm seriously getting creeped out here. I grab a random book off the classics shelf and head up to the front desk to fill out my application for my library card, check out my book and head back to the house.

As I walk down the street toward my house, I decide to take the short trail through the woods to get me home faster. That feeling on the back of my neck has sense spread to my whole body. I just want to get home and lock the door behind me. I start walking a little faster, but not so fast that I would lose my footing. That would be the last thing I need. I can hear a set of footsteps behind me. They are matching my rhythm step for step. Uh oh…I think I took a wrong turn back there. I don't recognize this small clearing of trees.

I try to look over my shoulder to see if someone was actually there and I do see a shadow. I am frightened, but strangely not near as much as I think I should be. The shadow starts to close the distance between us. I turn around to try to face the shadow. As it got closer, I can see him clearly. He is the tallest person I've ever been next to. Muscles pushing through his fitting jeans and hugging t-shirt. Hair as black as night and curly in its perfection. His face is the picture of rugged good looks. How can I be afraid of this vision in front of me?

He keeps walking forward toward me, causing me to step backwards until I am stopped by a very large tree. He stopped right in front of me, his body touching mine. He wrapped his arms around the trunk of the tree encompassing me with it. His chest is heaving, out of breath. Bending his head down to bring his mouth even with my ear he whispers "I will not hurt you, but I must have you. You are mine."

All I can do is nod my head. I can't speak. He places a kiss behind my ear and starts licking and nipping his way down my neck and along my jaw line all the way over to my other ear. I wrap my arms around his neck bringing one of my hands up to grab a handful of dark curls. His lips find their way down my neck and across my shoulders. His hands reach down and grab the bottom of my shirt and pull it over my head. His breath catches as he looks almost lovingly at my chest. He leans his head in to place light kisses against the top of my breasts. As the moments pass, his kisses become faster, more frantic. He pulls down the cups of my bra and trail his tongue to one of my nipples, taking it into his mouth sucking with gentle pressure.

My hands tangle themselves in his thick black hair. His hands travel down my stomach to the waistband of my jeans. He deftly unfastens the button and lowers the zipper. All at once, I can feel the cool night air on my hips and legs as he removes my jeans and drops them to the ground next to us. He makes quick work of my panties by wrapping a finger around on side seem and ripping them off of me. Before I know it, I am lifted off the ground and my legs are locked around his waist. He presses me against the tree with his body while his hands unfasten his jeans and lower them. He then supports me with one hand on my ass while his other hand places his hardness against my warmth. He lifts his head allowing our eyes to lock. His eyes were a burning liquid gold. They were full of so many emotions: Lust, longing, pain, anticipation…and perhaps a touch of love.

He mumbles "Mine…you are mine. And I am yours." Suddenly he enters me powerfully as his mouth locks onto mine. His tongue begs entrance through my lips just as his cock is in my lower lips. Our tongues fight for dominance as his strokes start building in speed and depth. I can feel him growl against my lips."Oh god, my love. You have put me under a spell."

I feel his mouth on the bend between my neck and shoulder. He licks it, and then just as his strokes get harder, he bites down without breaking my skin. He sucks the skin purposefully leaving his mark. I scream my pleasure into the night. My reaction causes him to step up his movements. I can feel the precursor to falling off the edge spreading through my legs and lower body. I dig my nails into his shoulders trying to silently tell him I am about to cum. Three more strokes and the woods start spinning around me. My legs tighten around him as I try to hold him still within me. I let out a loud, animalistic sound in his ear as his body stiffens up. I can feel my insides milk his cold liquid into me.

With his head still buried in my neck, he groans loudly. I try to catch my breath, not believing what had just happened to me. I just let a total, albeit incredibly sexy stranger have hot, animal sex with me leaning against a tree in the woods beside my house. I will probably never see him again but, this was worth it.

He lifts his head and stares at me. He looks at me so intently it's as if he's trying to memorize my face. Our eyes lock again as we try to tell each other what the last few moments meant to us. After an eternity, he lowers my legs, makes sure I can actually support myself and breaks our embrace. He redresses himself then picks up my clothing and helps me into my jeans and shirt. He takes my hand and leads me to the edge of the woods that border my yard. We look at each other one more time. He leans in and kisses me softly, then silently disappears back into the woods.

**********

After a fitful night's sleep I had to go to school. I thought I had had the most erotic dream of my life. However the bark scratches on my back and the huge mark on my neck prove that it was real. I go through the morning with a knowing smile on my lips. After my 2nd class of the morning, I visit my locker to trade out my books. When I close the locker door, I am blocked by a wall of a body. A cold finger hooks itself under my chin and pulls it up. I am greeted by a pair of liquid gold eyes. "Mine…you are mine. And I am yours."

_**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE let me know what you think! I guess now I should really start to work on one of the 3 chapter stories I have started eh?**_


End file.
